Terminals have heretofore been proposed which temporarily store an input from a user accepted when the terminal is off-line, that is, when the terminal is not connected to a communication network, and which later transmits the input to a server. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-525093. However, the above-described Japanese document does not disclose a method for enabling a user to enter a desired input without requiring an intricate operation when the terminal's input screen is too small to accommodate the input required by the server.